Systems are known to protect people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one more sensors that detect threats within the secured area.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of number of different sources. For example, a fire may kill or injure occupants who have become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
Alternatively, an unauthorized intruder, such as a burglar, may present a threat to assets within a secured area. Intruders have also been known to injure or kill people living within the area.
In the case of intruders, sensors may be placed and used in different areas based upon the different uses of the secured space. For example, if people are present within some portions of a normal day and not at other times, then some sensors may be placed along a periphery of the space to provide protection while the space is occupied while additional sensors may be placed and used within an interior of the space when the space is not occupied.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
While security system work well, they are sometimes difficult to set up and use, especially when large numbers of sensors and different levels of security are involved. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of expediting such processes.